This invention pertains to methods and apparatuses for chilling beverages, and more specifically to methods and apparatuses for making an individual disposable package for freezable substances that is contained within a container, wherein the freezable substances, once frozen, have an elongated, narrow form such that they can be removed from the disposable package and inserted into a beverage container, beverage can, juice can, water bottle, sports bottle or the like and can more effectively cool the entire depth of the beverage.
Basic xe2x80x9ccube-shapedxe2x80x9d ice xe2x80x9ccubesxe2x80x9d and ice cube trays are known in the prior art. Typically, ice cube trays are designed to produce ice cubes having a cubic or rectangular form. The prior art also teaches ice cube trays which produce ice cubes having a variety of forms. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,417,716 an ice tray is disclosed which forms completely enclosed chambers of different shaped ice. Further, in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 287,856 another shaped ice cube tray is disclosed. Other designs are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. D244,275; D292,802; and D318,281.
In addition, the manufacture and sale of pre-packaged containers of ice to consumers is also well known in the art. Bags of pre-packaged ice can be purchased at almost any gas station, convenience store or grocery store in the country. Similarly, most stores also sell pre-packaged containers of reusable xe2x80x9cice-cubesxe2x80x9d. These reusable xe2x80x9cice cubesxe2x80x9d consist of a plastic mold filled with a freezable substance (usually water). The plastic mold including the freezable substance is frozen and the mold is placed in a beverage container to cool the beverage. Once the freezable substance melts, the mold can be refrozen and reused.
Notwithstanding the fact that the prior art teaches both ice cubes having a variety of forms and the pre-packaging of ice cubes, the prior art does not teach individual disposable packages for frozen substances, containers for these disposable packages, or a method of freezing a substance such that the freezable substance, once frozen, has an elongated form such that the frozen substance is insertable into a beverage container, beverage can, juice can, water bottle, sports bottle or the like and resultingly more effectively cools the entire depth of the beverage.
For example, a conventional beverage can has a depth of about 5.0 inches (127 mm) and has an opening with a width of about 0.75 inches (19.05 mm). Beverage containers such as water, soda or beverage bottles have various depths ranging from about 11.0 inches (279.4 mm) for a typical polyester two liter bottle to about 6.0 inches (152.4 mm) for a typical bottled water bottle. These containers also have openings of various widths. Neither the conventional cubic or rectangular ice cubes, nor the various forms of ice cubes that the prior art teaches, are insertable within these containers because of the narrowness of the containers"" openings. Consequently these beverages can not be easily cooled in their containers by the addition of ice cubes or other frozen substances. The only way to cool these beverages while they are in their containers is to place them into a cool environment such as a refrigerator, freezer, ice box, ice bucket, cooler, tub of ice, or the like. However, the introduction of a beverage container into a very cold environment can lead to a messy result as the beverage container may rupture as the freezable substance within the container expands during freezing.
Furthermore, when a straw is used to consume a beverage, the use of conventional ice cubes in the beverage does not achieve the advantages offered by the current invention. It is common knowledge that when ice is added to a beverage, the ice floats. Consequently, the upper, rather than the lower, portion of the beverage is cooled. When a straw is used to consume the beverage, the non-cooled lower portion of the beverage is sucked up through the straw and introduced into the consumer""s mouth rather than the cooled upper portion of the beverage wherein the ice cubes reside. This is dissatisfying and contrary to the motives behind adding ice cubes to beverage containers; namely, consuming a cool beverage. The current invention solves this problem. The elongated form of the current invention assures that the frozen substance is narrow and insertable into a beverage container, beverage can, juice can, water bottle, sports bottle or the like and that the lower portion of the beverage, from which the beverage is consumed when the consumer uses a straw, is cooled.
According to one aspect of the invention, an individual disposable package for freezable substances is provided. The package is made of a polymeric material, such as polyethylene. The disposable package has a maximum width, Wm, which is less than or equal to 0.875 inches (22.23 mm).
According to another aspect of the invention the disposable package has a maximum width, Wm, which is less than or equal to 0.625 inches (15.875 mm).
According to another aspect of the disposable package has a length, X. The length X is greater than or equal to 1.5 inches (38.1 mm).
According to another aspect of the invention the width of the package is less than or equal to 0.875 inches (22.23 mm) at any point along its length.
According to another aspect of the invention the width of the package is less than or equal to 0.625 inches (15.875 mm) at any point along its length.
According to another aspect of the invention, the disposable package is comprised of a bottom portion and a top portion. The freezable substance is placed in the bottom portion and the top portion is placed over the bottom portion to seal the package and prevent spillage of the freezable substance prior to its freezing.
According to another aspect of the invention, at least one individual disposable package for freezable substances is placed in a container for efficient marketing and storage.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a system for cooling a liquid in an elongated bottle utilizing an elongated frozen unit of a freezable substance. The system comprises a freezable substance; a disposable package for enclosing an individual unit of the freezable substance, the disposable package including a first portion adapted to be filled with the freezable substance prior to freezing; means for sealing the first portion; and, a container for holding a plurality of the disposable packages.
According to another aspect of the invention, the sealing means includes a cap adapted to engage and seal the first portion.
According to another aspect of the invention, the sealing means includes an adhesive.
According to another aspect of the invention, the disposable package further includes means for accessing the freezable substance.
According to another aspect of the invention, the container is formed of a transparent material.
According to another aspect of the invention, there is provided a method for cooling a liquid in an elongated bottle utilizing an elongated frozen unit of a freezable substance. The method comprises the steps of providing a freezable substance; providing a disposable package for enclosing an individual unit of the freezable substance, the disposable package including a first portion adapted to be filled with the freezable substance prior to freezing, wherein the disposable package has a length greater or equal to 1.5 inches, and wherein the disposable package has a width of less than approximately 0.875 inches; providing means for sealing the first portion; filling the first portion of the disposable package with the freezable substance prior to freezing; utilizing the sealing means to seal the first portion; freezing the freezable substance after filling and sealing the first portion to form the elongated frozen unit of the freezable substance; providing a liquid in an elongated bottle having a neck opening; accessing the frozen unit by unsealing the disposable package; and, placing the elongated frozen unit into the elongated bottle through the neck opening.
One advantage of the present invention is that beverages can be chilled in their original containers, even if the neck opening is too small for conventional ice cubes.
Another advantage of the present invention is that a single unit of the frozen material may be readily utilized due to its being individually packaged in a disposable package.
Another advantage of the present invention is that the elongated frozen units are capable of chilling a beverage throughout its length, rather than just at the surface where ice cubes congregate.
Another advantage of the present invention is that by using a cap, lid or zipper-like mechanism, as the means for sealing, the freezable substance may be removed from the first portion after the substance is frozen by unsealing the cap, lid or zipper-like mechanism, while the first portion of the package remains structurally intact. Additionally, by using a means for sealing that may be unsealed without destroying the structure of the first portion of the package, it is readily apparent that the first portion may be selectively resealable by the same means for sealing to enclose a second individual unit of the same or similar freezable liquid substance.
Still other benefits and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which it pertains upon a reading and understanding of the following detailed specification.